


Burn.

by HangInThereSayori



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka erases herself from the narrative, Alluka's POV, Burning letters, F/M, Fire, First Person, Flashbacks, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton Lyrics, Killua roasting the fucking hell out of Gon, Next chapter will be Killua just yelling at Gon for being stupid, Song fic, This takes place like 7 years later dont worry, Unfaithfulness, broke into song writing this, google search how do i tag, i havent slept help, mentioned affairs, mentioned cheating, next chapter is Killuas, no like seriously you need some ice for that Burn, pun not intended lol, read my second fanfic before reading this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangInThereSayori/pseuds/HangInThereSayori
Summary: Alluka Zoldyck finds out that her husband, Gon Freeccs, had an affair while she was away for the summer.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ME!!
> 
> READ THE FANFIC LINKED SO YOU CAN GET THE PLOT!!
> 
> archiveofourown.org/works/28954422/chapters/71047284

I read the paper today.

I immediately started crying. 

I couldn't believe it.

My own husband, had an affair.

He wrote it down, and published the letters she wrote him

He published the fucking slut's letters.

Ten minutes or so later, i walked to the living room, where we had a fireplace.

In my hands, I held the thing I treasured most.

The letters I wrote to him.

I sat down in front of the fireplace, I felt the heat blasting on my face.

I was the only one in the house at the moment, the kids were at school, my husband went to my brothers house because Killua asked him to help with something.

My hair was a mess, my dress was wrinkled and ruffled. I looked crazy.

But that didn't matter, I knew exactly what to do.

I wasn't Helpless anymore. I had to reclaim my agency. I had to prove that I didn't need him in my life.

That I didn't want to be part of his story.

It dawned on me, the idea made more sense. Of course! I decided that...

I'm going to destroy what he values most.

His legacy.

"I saved every letter, you wrote me."

I had a flashback to when I received his letters.

"From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine."

"Do you know what Killua said, when we saw your first letter arrive?"

He said, "be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive."

"You and your words, flooded my senses. Your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built Cathedrals."

I paused. 

"I'm rereading the letters you wrote me. I'm searching, and scanning for answers, in every line! For some kind of sign! And when you were mine!'

I stated becoming angry, my voice softened. I looked up at the purple night sky.

'The world seemed, to Burn."

Burn. 

I began shouting.

"You published the letters she wrote you?! You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed?! In clearing your name?! You have ruined our lives!"

My voice started shaking at this point. I cherished our marriage, and he just ruined it.

"Do you know what Killua said, when he read what you'd done?!"

He said, "You have married an icarus, he has flown to close to the sun."

I didn't care if I broke anything at this point. I started gripping the papers so hard, little tears were beginning to form.

"You and your words obsessed with your legacy! Your sentences border on senseless! And you are paranoid in ever paragraph, how they perceive you!"

You, you..

I blinked, and looked up. Tears dripping down to the rug beneath me.

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Let future historians wonder how Alluka reacted, when you broke her heart! You have torn it all apart, I'm watching it burn!"

"Watching it, Burn!"

I held one of the letters I sent him, and threw it into the fireplace.

I continued doing this, I had a whole stack of letters. One by one, all of them turned into ash.

"The world has no right to my heart! The world has no place in our bed! They don't get to know what I said! I'm burning the memories, burning the letters, that might have redeemed you! Your forfeit all rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed! You'll sleep in your office instead! With only the memories, of when you were mine!"

I cried out loud. Tears fell on the last piece of paper. The first one I ever sent to him.

I threw it into the fire, i watched as the flames grew, and then returned to its normal size.

In a soft, but loud voice, I said the last words I wanted to say about this situation.

"I hope that you, Burn."

And with that, I got up, and walked away.


	2. Congratulations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua asks Gon to come over to his house, and upon arrival, Killua tells Gon that he ultimately fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ CHAPTER ONE PLS

I called Gon to come over to my house, I lied and asked if he could "help with something".

10 minutes later, and I see his car. He gets out and walks to my front door.

He opened the door, and saw me in my rolling chair, facing the big window behind me.

"Killua..?" He said.

"Gon!"

I got up and ran full speed towards him.

We hugged for a few seconds.

And then i gripped him with my sharp ass nails. 

"Congratulations."

I pulled away, and looked at him dead in the eye.

"You have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you can never undo, kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the Zoo' kind of stupid. Truly, you didn't think this through kind of stupid."

He looked at me surprised.

"Lets review. You took a rumor, a few, maybe two people knew, and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you! I begged you to take a break, you refused to!"

I circled him.

"So scared of what your enemies might do to you! But YOUR the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!"

He looked down at his shoes.

I continued scolding him. 

"You know why Pitou can do what she wants? She doesn't dignify school yard taunts with a response! So yeah. Congratulations."

"Killua.." He said, in a regretful tone.

"You've redefined your legacy! Congratulations!"

"It was an act of political sacrifice!" He shouted at me, and then regretted it immediately. 

I looked at him, with wide eyes. I looked at my hands, our eyes met each other.

"Sacrifice..?" I said with a sad tone.

I remembered my terrible marriage with a psycho who didn't even love me. They never said hi, or even acknowledged my existence!

"I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters. I look at you and think, "God what have we done with our lives? and where did it get us?."

My eyes went glossy, signaling I was about to start crying.

I continued.

"That doesn't wipe the tears, or the years away! But I'm back in the city, and I'm here to stay. And you know what I'm here to do."

"Killua..?" In a confused tone.

"I'm not here for you." I said, in a serious voice.

I looked at him with dull eyes. I could tell he was scared.

"I know my sister like I know my own mind. You will never find, anyone as trusting, or as kind. And a million years ago she said to me, "This one's mine.", So I stood by."

I started yelling, I didn't care if the neighbors could hear me. I wanted to give Gon a piece of my fucking mind.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY?"

He shook his head.

"I love my sister more than anything in this life! I will choose her happiness over mine, every time! Alluka, is the best thing in our lives!"

"Alluka." Gon repeated.

"So, never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife!"

I paused, thinking about my sister. 

"Congratulations. For the rest of your life! Every sacrifice you make, is for my sister. Give her the best life!" I yelled at Gon, only a few inches away from his face,

"Congratulations." I smacked him in the face for what he had done to my sister.

He left shortly after that.

I knew it.

I knew that he would never be Satisfied.


End file.
